dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Suska Leoi
Suska Leoi is a captain, hero of multiple alien species, and a character in Dimensional Clash IX. He is a wanderer in most locations. Appearance Suska is a large, tall alien with blue skin. His face is covered with a mask, and he has an extended Xenomorph-esque head. A jetpack lies on his back. His chest and shoulders are covered with protective metal. Suska also has rubber, metal-like gloves and boots made out of the same thing. He has a long neck and wears pants. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Suska carries a small laser gun. It is: **Rechargeable, in replacement for ammo **Able to control the amount of power used in each shot. But uses more energy. *He carries a grappling hook, which he doesn't seem to use often. *Suska has a jetpack to fly away. This requires to be recharged as well. *Suska has a blue knife-like object. If it attacks someone, it can electrocute them. **Once again, this requires to be recharged. **If it runs out of charge and must recharge, it behaves like a normal knife. *His mask makes it harder for him to suffocate. He does not have lungs. Abilities *Suska has skill in acrobatics and gymnastics. *His blue skin can help deflect radiation. Personality Suska is enthusastic and energetic, having hope in even the worst of situations. He gladly meets people with open arms, unless they happen to be on the bad side. He usually spares anyone he can, though. Suska exclaims a lot and can't get upset or angry easily (unless he is insulted). He actually has fun fighting too. Pre-Clash Biography While most of Suska's life is unknown, he started out as an actor who was quite successful. The amount of money he had made was definitely worth a lifetime. It was until one day, the Dorikers had attacked, being lead by his soon to be enemy, General Xeogzoar. Back then, Suska seemingly had no skill in fighting, he didn't want his own kind to suffer from this terrible empire. The blue alien fought back, managing to save dozens of people with the use of already known gymnastics that were not usually meant for fighting. Suska had become a hero by then. Fast forwarding a few years later, Suska afforded his own spaceship, which he had taken flight away from his beautiful, blue colored homeplanet, Entropi. A long time it had been since he's been pushing back the Doriker empire. On the newly colonized desert planet, Homin-III, was where he had met a robotic drone from another empire. The Tigrians had found the alien planet Camos, which was suffering from massive deforestation, disease, pollution, and global warming. A sentient species was on there, stuck on their planet and in desperate need. They had helped this species by fixing their planet and allowing them to enter space. For Suska, this was a great thing to participate in. Saving the lives of billions. Suska had met one person of this species, who had travelled alongside him on his adventures. They made great friends. Once finding the Dorikians, he had gained allies from more alien species, such as Kwi, and eventually finding Choebecka. Currently, life is going well for the alien. Notable Actions Nirn Suska was the first clasher to enter Dimensional Clash IX, where he met Alphys and was told by her to spread the word about the Shadow Demon. He successfully spread the word to many clashers in Helgen, meeting many people such as Crash, Trashy, and more. After Alduin attacked, Suska helped in the construction of McDrago's. Suska later helped in the fight against Alduin, successfully defeating him. Afterwards, Suska simply rested around McDrago's. StarCraft Suska appeared on Char, nearly being killed by the Zerg before the Protoss saved them. They settled on Aiur for a little bit, before the Zerg invaded after they entered a Carrier. The Champions saved them. They settled on Mar Sara, before that too was invaded by the Zerg. Their original Carrier was destroyed, so they had to use the T-X's Carrier instead. They successfully escaped. However, the Shadow Demon attacked and caused their ship to crash on Zerus. Suska and Alphys attempted to make a beacon, before this failed. Springtrap soon entered, saving them after the Quietus was defeated and escaping to planet Haven. Suska gave Don Scrump an alcoholic drink unknowingly, causing him to become drunk. New York City Suska entered New York City in Manhattan, meeting Springtrap and Vault Boy, before Chicken Nugger's gang confronted them. Relationships Alphys Alphys was the first character Suska met. He believes most of the things she says, no matter how unbelievable they seem, and respects her for being smart. He also likes that she did not call him ugly or weird. Trashcanhead Suska likes Trashcanhead for many reasons, one including his amusing helmet, and second how he defended him against Livaph's insults. This lead to good terms with each other. Suska also helped Trashy to build his restaurant, McDrago's. Jestermaster Livaph While not knowing Jestermaster Livaph that much, he seems to dislike him due to him insulting him and calling him stupid for not knowing how ears work. The relationship is not very aggressive, however, due to Suska's positive nature. He believes they could get on better terms with each other. Undyne Like most, Suska does not know Undyne that well yet, but automatically likes her and respects her for being the one starting this clash and the one to help try to save the Omniverse from being destroyed. Crash Bandicoot To Suska, Crash is a friendly creature who offered him many items. Trivia *A Tigrian's lifespan is only up to 40 years, making him an old man to his species. *Suska has interacted with humans before in his universe. *He has an interest into evolution, and enjoys watching wildlife. *Suska and his species wears a metal mask because they are now unable to breathe in any area, not even their homeworld. **This way of breathing can allow him to breathe on unhabitable planets and other places. *It's rumored that in his early early life, he was a farmer. *Suska has said before that most extraterrestials call him ugly. *His species has blue skin due to the fact that they have two suns. Blue skin serves an an advantage to reflect dangerous radiation. Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters Category:Sissy Category:Original Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Evolution Category:Player Characters Category:Space Captain Category:Newcomers Category:Tigra